


Breakfast is the Most Important Meal of the Day

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Vacation, Waiter Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Jetlag, breakfast and a hot waiter.





	Breakfast is the Most Important Meal of the Day

 

Stupid jetlag Dean thought as he pulled the pillow back over his head. He’d slept for a bare few hours last night and now that his body had finally decided that it would like to rest the winter sun was up and streaming through the windows. Dean hadn’t closed the curtains because it had been so dark outside last night and he had liked seeing the moon glinting on the rough ocean. Now with the sun beaming in like a laser hitting the back of his eyeballs even though he had them tightly shut he was regretting that decision.

Although he felt the tiredness seep into his very bones Dean knew that he’s missed his chance at getting back to sleep. Tonight those curtains were closing no matter how hard the sea called to him. Groaning he managed to sit up and run his hands through his hair, god that pink mud stuff had made his hair feel so good. Glancing at his phone he saw that it was only 7.30, although god knows what time it was in Kansas, his poor body didn’t know which way was up. A shower would be good.

The warm water and the scent of the complimentary toiletries did go a long way toward easing Dean’s rumbling headache and sooth some of the tiredness from his body. A nice English fry-up should do the rest. He had just picked at the breakfast buffet the day before but he had developed some serious food envy when he had seen some of the other diners tucking into what the waiter had called a full Cornish breakfast.

With his stomach growling, skin glowing and hair still damp Dean descended the stairs ready to eat his fill. After all, if you couldn’t let go a little on holiday when could you?

Dean entered the dining room and was directed to a window seat. Honestly, Dean could not extol the virtues of the view enough. He could die a happy man if he could move here. The winter sea was spectacular, the waves high and pounding on the beach which was just a tiny sliver as the tide was so high. There were several hardcore surfers bobbing between the waves and although the temperatures were close to freezing that didn’t seem to dissuade them. Dean was seriously considering taking a couple of lessons.

Dean was checking out the menu when

“Hello, Dean.” That deep voice sent a shiver down his spine.

“Hey Cas, what are you doing here?” Cas had worked late the previous night, Dean knew because he had spent time propping up the bar and chatting. It had been gone 1:00 am when Dean had stumbled back to his room so Cas must have worked later and yet here he was a short six hours later working again.

“Jenny phoned in sick,” Cas answered as he ran his hand through his messier than normal hair, his eyes that normally sparkled with mischief looked dull and there were bags under his eyes.

“You work too much man,” Dean said and then bit his lip, it wasn’t really his place.

Cas sighed, “Yes Dean I do think I need a bit of a break, so how about I show you around a bit later”

Dean felt his stomach flip, “I’d really like that, as long as it’s relaxing cos man you look like you need a rest.”

Cas smiled, “yes Dean we’ll do something relaxing, now what can I get you for breakfast.?”

Dean looked at the rumpled barman cum waiter, his hair was pointing every which way, Dean was pretty sure he’d never seen anything hotter in his life.

“Full Cornish please, I might need all my energy for our date.” Dean froze, dammit what an idiot he was, he could bite his tongue out, date, for goodness sake, he wasn’t even sure if that was what Cas meant.

Cas just smiled, eyes sparkling, and raised an eyebrow, “That you might Dean Winchester, that you just might!” Dean met Cas’ brilliant smile with a matching one of his own.


End file.
